Engineers and designers of interiors for aircraft and other passenger transportation vehicles must be attuned to efficient space management, while also providing a comfortable and enjoyable experience for passengers. Lavatories of aircraft and other passenger transportation vehicles are notably small. This may even be the case on luxury or private vehicles.
Passengers from a number of countries and backgrounds travel via aircraft and other transportation vehicles throughout the world. Although the use of bidets has not generally or widely become standard in the United States, bidets are quite common in many other countries. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have a bidet-option provided in a lavatory of an aircraft or other transportation vehicle. In this case, it is desirable to provide a system for cleaning a passenger using the lavatory without requiring the space of providing a completely separate bidet.
Combination toilet and bidet systems have been designed for home (or land) use. These systems generally provide a casing or housing within the toilet bowl frame, which also supports water controls and other features. However, these toilet and bidet systems incorporate a number of features that are not possible to incorporate into an aircraft (or other vehicle) vacuum toilet. Other combination systems designed for aircraft have sought to modify the toilet seat itself with one or more bidet functions. Improvements are desired.